the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
American Idol (season 4)
The fourth season of American Idol premiered on January 17, 2018. The season was hosted by Ryan Seacrest. On the May 24 finale, River Benjamin was announced as the fourth American Idol over fellow finalist Siobhan Martin. Regional Auditions Auditions were held in New York, Cleveland, Minneapolis, Seattle, Los Angeles, Phoenix, Dallas, and Atlanta. Hollywood week The Hollywood rounds of the audition process were held over four days in November 2017 at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles. The first round consisted of each contestant singing one song a capella of their own choosing in front of the judges and all the other contestants. Contestants were then told whether they were moving on or going home, in groups of six. This extended over the first two days. The second round took place on the second and third day, and consisted of groups of three or four contestants choosing, rehearsing, and then performing one of nine pre-selected songs. Groups were reviewed and contestants were then judged individually as to whether they were moving on or going home. The third round took place on the fourth day, and consisted of individual contestants performing a song from a pre-selected list, accompanied by a piano and backup singers. Contestants were again informed of whether they had made the cut or not. Green mile The final pre-audience voting cut down took place at the Pasadena Civic Center on January 12 or 13, 2017, just before the regional audition shows began airing. Without any further auditioning, but possibly with some audience research having taken place, the 40 remaining contestants were reduced to 24. In a process taking a whole day, contestants wait in a sitting room until one by one, they go up an elevator and take a long walk to the other end of the Center's Gold Room. Then the three judges told them whether they have made it onto the stage show or are cut. The 24 semi-finalists were announced February 15, 2018. Semi-finals The semi-finals began on February 20, 2018. There were three shows each week for the three weeks of the semi-finals. The semi-finals featured the contestants (24 total) divided by gender with the 12 male singers singing on Tuesdays and the 12 female singers on Wednesdays. Each person had the chance to select a song to sing live in front of the judges. Following the show's airing, each U.S. timezone would have two hours to vote by phone or by text-messaging. On Thursday, the two of each group with the fewest votes were eliminated each week until the finals. Semi-finalists Females *'Danielle Magallon', 24 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in Chicago, IL. *'Kate Hartsock', 25 years old, auditioned in Los Angeles, and currently resides in Colton, CA. *'Jess Yardley', 20 years old, auditioned in Dallas, and currently resides in Davis, OK. *'Veronica James', 27 years old, auditioned in Phoenix, and currently resides in Ramona, CA. *'Ariella Vargas', 19 years old, auditioned in Phoenix, and currently resides in Greeley, CO. *'Rosie Fanning', 23 years old, auditioned in Cleveland, and currently resides in Gridley, IL. Males *'Austin Henson', 18 years old, auditioned in Cleveland, and currently resides in Elk Grove Village, IL. *'Daniel Dubrey', 23 years old, auditioned in Phoenix, and currently resides in San Diego, CA. *'Drew Bischoff', 24 years old, auditioned in Los Angeles, and currently resides in San Francisco, CA. *'Stefan Lozano', 18 years old, auditioned in Seattle, and currently resides in Hutchinson, KS. *'Ryan Bullock', 22 years old, auditioned in Minneapolis, and currently resides in Russellville, MO. *'Zack Jackson', 25 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in Norfolk, VA. 'Top 24' Theme: 2017 Hits Females Males 'Top 20' Theme: 1970s Females Males 'Top 16' Theme: Aretha Franklin Classics Females Males Finals Finalists The 12 finalists were announced on March 8, 2018. As in past years, the top 12 will appear on the annual compilation album while the top 10 will be the participants in the American Idol summer concert tour. Also as in past years, one finalist was eliminated every week until the final two, where one will be declared the winner. The following is first in reverse chronological order by elimination date, then in alphabetical order by family name, where applicable. *'River Benjamin', 21 years old, auditioned in Cleveland, and currently resides in Dublin, OH. On May 24, 2018, Benjamin was announced as the fourth American Idol over runner-up Siobhan Martin. *'Siobhan Martin', 19 years old, auditioned in Phoenix, and currently resides in Austin, TX. On May 24, 2018, Martin was announced as the runner-up. *'Tyrese Wise', 25 years old, auditioned in Atlanta, and currently resides in Nashville, TN. On May 17, 2018, Wise was eliminated from American Idol, placing third. *'Erin Fasano', 25 years old, auditioned in Minneapolis, and currently resides in Cincinnati, OH. On May 10, 2018, Fasano was eliminated from American Idol, placing fourth. *'Brandon Tucker', 18 years old, auditioned in Atlanta, and currently resides in Enterprise, AL. On May 3, 2018, Tucker was shockingly eliminated from American Idol, placing fifth. Up until this point, the judges believed Tucker to be Top 2-finalist material and were shocked by the result. *'Lauren Robles', 20 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in East Lansing, MI. On April 26, 2018, Robles was eliminated from American Idol, placing sixth. *'Nick Fraise', 24 years old, auditioned in Phoenix, and currently resides in Phoenix, AZ. On April 19, 2018, Fraise was eliminated from American Idol, placing seventh. *'Michael Frerichs', 25 years old, auditioned in Minneapolis, and currently resides in Indianapolis, IN. On April 12, 2018, Frerichs was eliminated from American Idol, placing eighth. *'Jordyn Wilson', 17 years old, auditioned in Cleveland, and currently resides in Mount Hope, KS. On April 5, 2018, Wilson was eliminated from American Idol, placing ninth. *'Shyann Jones', 26 years old, auditioned in Seattle, and currently resides in Seattle, WA. On March 29, 2018, Jones was eliminated from American Idol, placing tenth. *'Allyson Clay', 22 years old, auditioned in Minneapolis, and currently resides in Greenville, MO. On March 22, 2018, Clay was eliminated from American Idol, placing eleventh. *'Matt Bencomo', 28 years old, auditioned in New York, and currently resides in Falls Church, VA. Bencomo also competed on the The Voice during it's twelfth season and was eliminated in the Battle rounds on Team Adam. On March 15, 2018, Bencomo was eliminated from American Idol, placing twelfth. Top 12 – Phil Collins Mentor: Phil Collins Top 11 – Celine Dion Mentor: Celine Dion Top 10 – The Beatles Top 9 – The Bedingfields Mentor(s): Daniel and Natasha Bedingfield Top 8 – Year They Were Born Top 7 – Disco Top 6 – Justin Bieber Mentor: Justin Bieber Top 5 – Stevie Wonder / Carrie Underwood Mentor: Stevie Wonder, Carrie Underwood Top 4 – Harry Styles / OneRepublic Mentor: Harry Styles / Ryan Tedder Top 3 – Judges' choice / Producer's choice / Contestant's choice Top 2 – Contestant's choice / Previous song / Winner's single Elimination chart Note: Bottom 2 indicates that the contestant was 'saved' last. This may or may not indicate his or her actual vote rank. Sometimes, Seacrest will announce that the contestant is in the bottom 2, sometimes he will not. 'Controversies' An online campaign dubbed "Vote for the Worst" came to national prominence due to their support of Michael Frerichs. Although this campaign was prevalent in previous seasons, it did not have the impact that it did this year, supporting Frerichs to a Top 8 finish after many thought he wouldn't get past the Top 24.